


Whumptober 2020 - 21 - Hypothermia

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 4





	Whumptober 2020 - 21 - Hypothermia

Ziggy was shoved into a freezer, his vision fogged by the cold frosty air inside. He turned to try to fight, but the door was shut and locked. 

He fought against it for a few minutes before moving to wrap his arms around himself. He was beginning to shiver and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long in here. 

Soon, his breathing turned into wheezing as the cold air fought his lungs. 

The shivering stopped, his body growing numb. He sat down finally, the cold quickly chilling through his pants to his legs.

He felt his vision blacking out as the door opened. He heard voices but nothing registered.

He finally opened his eyes, still feeling a little chilly. He looked around and found himself swaddled in blankets in a hospital bed.

“Hey, good to see you awake,” Dillon said softly.

“What.. happened?”   
  


“You almost froze to death. Your heart rate was really low when we finally got to you.”

He nodded slowly.

Dillon gave him a small smile and held out a mug. “Drink.”   
  


Ziggy looked in and found hot chocolate. He chuckled in response and took a sip, feeling it warm him from the inside out. 


End file.
